the master, butler, cat, and mouse
by Baylee1100
Summary: a door in the forest opens and two role holders go through to find themselves in 17th century London with a demon and his master. what adventures await them her! Boris x Pierce and Sebastian x Ciel with Female!Pierce
1. prolog

**Baylee1100-Here we go my third crossover isn't that exciting!**

**Pierce- yes…..but why am I a girl in this? (Nervous)**

**Baylee1100-because your so cute and shy you should have been a girl in the first place!**

**Boris-Baylee1100 doesn't own heart/joker/clover no kuni no Alice or black butler because if she did she would have made pierce a girl and together with me the same with Ciel and Sebastian!**

**Ciel-enjoy!**

**Prolog**

_In the forest of wonderland there are many doors_

_These doors lead to place unknown_

_This story tells of a place that is full of danger, sacrifice, and betrayal_

_The door was opened and two of the role holders went through the door_

_And this is where our story begins_

**Baylee1100-I know it was confusing but it will get better!**

**Sebastian-Please review****!**


	2. How did this happen?

**Baylee1100-here you go! The next chapter!**

**Boris-Baylee1100 owns nothing except this story!**

**Pierce-Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1-How did this happen?**

_'How did this happen?'_

That's what I think as I walk down the street of a 1700's town holding the hand of my usual pray Pierce the sleepy mouse

I think back to earlier today

**_~flashback~_**

**_I was chilling in the amusement park when I heard two unmistakable sounds_**

******_one_****_ was the sound of my best buds the bloody twins Dum and Dee tweedle giggling like madmen and the _****_second _****_was the sound of my usual pray and secret crush Pierce Villiers crying and screaming for help_**

**_I look to the entrance of the amusement park right as Pierce come speeding by at a very great speed, an acquired skill from being chased by me, and running to hide behind one of the food stands as the twins came in with their red and blue, belonging to Dum and Dee in that order, uniforms and matching scythes splattered in rich red blood_**

**_The twins stopped in front of me wearing identical grins that spelled trouble for all they asked together "Hey Boris have you seen the crybaby mouse?" then Dee said_**

**_"We were playing a fun game with her right brother?" to witch Dum answered_**

**_"Yep brother we were playing what Onee-San calls tag"_**

**_Now knowing that rating Pierce out wouldn't do me any good with getting her to stop being afraid of me I told the twins "She ran to the castle to hide with Peter" and with that they ran towards the heart castle_**

**_I turn towards the food stand she was hiding behind and call out that she can come out now_**

**_She slowly inches her way out and over to me because even I know that she was hoping I wouldn't save her just so I could eat her_**

**_When she was close to me I took her hand and started to lea her to the forest where her little house was_**

**_"Boris w-w-where are y-y-you taking me-e?" I hear her stutter out weakly and just from the tom=ne I can tell she's tired and needs sleep_**

**_"To your house where else?" I ask her like it was obvious even though I know it wasn't_**

**_"W-w-why?"_**

**_"Because I-"I was cut off by the sound of a door opening slowly_**

**_Pierce and I both turn towards the sound only to see one of the many doors in the forest opening and shinning brighter and brighter by the minuet_**

**_I grab Pierce and prepare to run when the brightness becomes too much and all I can see is light before I black out_**

**_When I come to again I see I'm in some sort of ally that's covered in grime and dust_**

**_I continue to stare at the ally until I hear small weak sounding coughs coming from behind me, I turn around to see Pierce lying on the ground on her side clutching her side tightly where blood had started to seep through her green coat_**

**_I quickly crawl over to her and help her up with no difficulty because of her weighing little to nothing_**

**_When I get her up she looks up at me with tired yet sparkling jade green eyes and asks in her normal tired soft voice_**

**_"Are you okay Boris?"_**

**_I smile because it's so like her to still worry about me even though I usually try to eat her and say "Yeah I'm fine. What about you?"_**

**_"My side hurts a bit but other than a few scrapes I'm fine"_**

**_"Okay can you hold on till we can find somewhere I can look at it?"_**

**_"Y-y-yes I can do that"_**

**_~flashback~_**

We have been walking for quite a while and still we haven't found any where I could properly look at Pierce's side wound

I look down at Pierce and see she's a little paler than her normal sickly pale that she acquired from staying up all night and hardly leaving her home

She moves her jade green eyes from her shoes to look into my gold eyes silently asking me 'Is something wrong?'

I shake my head and tighten my hold on her hand before she squeezes my hand back and place her head tiredly on my arm

I'm prepared to go back to my thoughts when I crash into a small mass that makes me roughly move Pierce

I turn to the small mass that crashed into me to only to see a child about the age that Dum and Dee appear

The child had short gray/blue hair that almost covered the eye patch on his left eye; he was wearing a pair of royal blue knee length shorts that matched his jacked and shirt perfectly

He had a man that was tall and wearing a butler suit by his side the butler has mid length black hair and red eyes that reminded me of Peter white

The child was on the ground like me and Pierce but unlike Pierce he wasn't bleeding

I turn to the kid and say "Hey watch where you're going kid" before he turns his deep blue eyes on Pierce and I

**Ciel's Prov**

Sebastian and I were walking in town after just finishing a case for the queen as her dog before I run into a large mass and a smaller mass and fall to the ground in my thoughts

Sebastian starts to help me up before I hear someone, male from the deep voice, say "Hey watch where you're going kid"

Curious the find out who crashed into me and called me kid I look up into two pairs of eyes staring at me one pair gold and determined the other jade and tired with a haze of hurt

But it wasn't just their eyes that got me it was the people themselves

The gold eyes belonged to a man, the speaker, with untidy pink hair and gold piercings wearing a tight black shirt with red/pink trimmings, a pair fingerless black gloves, and a pair of knee length baggy black shorts that went with a pair of whir sneakers and pink and purple stripped socks that matched his long fluffy boa the whole outfit covered in gold chains especially and unusually long one attached to his collar, he stood tall and intimidating though he only looked to be 17 or 18 years old

The jade green eyes belonged to a much smaller woman who had long waist length red and gold stripped hair that turned a faint green at the ends, her bangs were parted to the left and covering one eye with her long shoulder length bangs she wore a black ribbon on her bangs that was turned sideways that was covered in green, red, and gold designs, her clothes consisted of a creamy yellow/white dress that ended at mid thie in a loose fashion with a thick red stripe at the end of the skirt and in the middle of the top till her brown buckle belt with a pair of brown stockings that went well with her black Mary janes that like her ribbon had green, red, and gold designs on them she finished the outfit off with a long green waist coat that had red and gold designs and clenched at the waist just under her short black and gold tie and she appeared to be bleeding badly on her right side from the deep red blood stains; she looked only a few years older than me maybe 15 or 16

And did I mention they had ears and tails

The boys were that of a cats and matched his boa in color with one cat ear pierced three times

The girls were that of a small mouse that were a rich chestnut brown

I snapped out of my shocked state and said "you watch where you're going and don't all me kid"

The guy looked like he was about to respond but stopped when he heard his female companion whimper in pain and hold her side tighter she appeared to be almost crying

He quickly got up briefly wincing and picked her up like she weighed nothing at all, and from the look of her she didn't, so she was standing upright and was leaning mostly on him and asked quietly "Are you okay Pierce?" his voice much softer then before

'Pierce? Strange name for a girl' I think to myself as she responds in a soft sweet voice that was a little weak "I-I-'m fine Boris"

'Boris' turns to us and asks "Do you know somewhere where we can stay and I can have her checked out?"

Before I can say anything Sebastian says "Yes you can stay with us in the phantomhive mansion" after he said that 'Boris' smiled big showing his fangs and 'Pierce' smiled a soft and came over to me a little wobbly and hugged me saying "thank you" she smelled strange but it wasn't unpleasant she smelled like coffee, crackers, and faintly cheese and milk

My trusty demon butler smiled his fake smile and said "My name is Sebastian Michaelis and this is my master lord Ciel Phantomhive. And who might you be?"

The boy came up and said "the names Boris, Boris Airay and this is my 'friend' Pierce Villiers"

And so begins our adventure

**Baylee1100-how was it? How was it?**

**Pierce-Please tell us!**

**Boris-Review!**


	3. An insight into the mind

**Baylee1100-Here's the next chapter and I want to give a special thanks to my first reviewer CureAnimeLover~**

**Ciel-Baylee1100 says sorry if some characters are more OOC than in the show or game so please don't be mad**

**Pierce-e-enjoy!**

**Chapter 2-An insight into the mind**

**Boris's Prov**

'These people are hiding something'

That was my first thought after they invited us to stay at their home

I can understand people just being friendly to people they actually know but these two are helping me and Pierce who they have never met and not to mention that Pierce was covered in blood from her wound; normal people don't just turn a blind eye to that not even Alice who has gotten use to all the violence and danger in wonderland would just ignore that!

I may not be the smartest person in wonderland but even I know their hiding something big

**Pierce's Prov**

'Something's not right here'

That was my thoughts on the situation were in

Usually I would be freaking out for 1.) Being this close to Boris, who usually try's to eat me, and 2.)Going with two people I have never even met before's house

I'm not that smart but I heard from White that you can get an insight to a person just by looking into their eyes so when I hugged that little boy, who wasn't at all like the bloody twins Dum and Dee, and looked at that tall dark man I looked into their eyes and saw something that made me want to run away in fear, like I'm good at, and the other made me want hold them and protect them like Alice and recently Boris have done for me

The man, Sebastian's, eyes were red like the blood I would sometimes get on my uniform when I was the undertaker back in wonderland but they weren't kind like the eyes of Peter white of the hear castle they appeared kind but I could see it was fake just like I can tell that Ace's smile is fake but the only thing that wasn't fake in his eye's was his protectiveness for that boy.

The boy, Ciel, on the other hand his eyes told a whole different story they were sad and broken like he had seen many thing that he shouldn't; he holds himself like Blood does, as if he has nothing to lose, which clouds his eyes with determination and hatred for somebody but when I looked deep into his eye(s?) blue murky depths I saw he was only a small scared child with nothing left.

They are both truly sad but I know not everyone can be happy or content all the time because if there's one thing I have learned from living in wonderland for so long it's this:

Never believe what you see; there's always more to the picture

So my question to myself is what are they hiding and how does it make up the bigger picture?

**Ciel's Prov**

These two aren't human

Even Lizzy or my foolish house hold employees could tell they weren't human

The ears and tails were a dead give away

But other than that… something wasn't right about them

They hold an aura of danger around them but not like the aura Sebastian has as demon; something entirely different

The young man/teenager hold an intimidating like one would expect of him from just his clothes and he doesn't seem to trust us even if he's thankful for us taking them in his eyes are guarded a hard that scream he's not afraid to kill us

His companion on the other hand she seems jittery and jumpy like she's drank a full pot of coffee, from the smell of her she has, but she also seems scared of her companion Boris so maybe she's always like that

Both their eyes say their hiding something big and that they both have the skills to make us fall to our knees but on the other hand they would also make great new players in my game

Interesting

**Sebastian's Prov**

Hmm how amusing

Two half-breeds and role holders

There is little known on the role holders but all us demons know is that they are dangerous and live up to the roles they take over

The boy Boris is obviously the Cheshire cat and if what I heard about the role holders is true he's also a blood thirsty killer

The girl on the other hand doesn't seem like she could kill anyone so she's probably the sleepy mouse and undertaker of the role holders

The earl obviously wants them to be a part of our chess game with me as the black knight, bard, finny, and mayrin as the pawns, and now those two as the rooks that all serve under him as the king with his queen lady Elizabeth

How amusing this came is becoming

**Baylee1100- okay I know its not great but until I can think of something else it will do and by the way I am going to try to add one chapter a month okay?**

**Pierce-Review!**


End file.
